libertyskidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boston Tea Party (episode)
'''The Boston Tea Party '''was the first episode of Liberty's Kids. Premise James Hiller, Henri LeFevbre, and Moses go to Boston to pick up Sarah Phillips from her ship the Dartmouth. As the arrive, the colonists of Boston attack Sarah's ship. They destroy the tea in the act now known as the Boston Tea Party.bich tits Summary A storm was brewing as the Dartmouth approached Boston, Massachusetts. While the ship's crew worked on deck, Sarah Phillips was writing to her mother below . She wrote that she was looking forward to staying at Dr. Benjamin Franklin's home in Philadelphia while she awaited her father's return from the wilderness. She ended her letter by promising to write to her mother daily as the rocking of the ship caused her ink pot to shatter on the floor. At Philadelphia, Moses frees James from being caught on the printing press. He took note of the newspaper printed on James's shirt. Then he explained that he and James were supposed to print the paper and not wear it. James mentioned that he is not just a printer, but an apprentice journalist. Henri ran in with a letter addressed to Moses from Benjamin Franklin in London. The letter explained that Sarah will be arriving at Boston rather than Philadelphia. There has been some trouble at the Massachusetts Bay colony, so the three make haste to arrive at Boston. Meanwhile in London, Lady Phillips expresses her concerns about her daughter to Benjamin Franklin. Benjamin tells her that Sarah will be safe in Philadelphia with James, Moses, and Henri. In a bar in Boston, Samuel Adams begins to stir up its patrons. He states that Parliament treats the colonies in an ill fashion. First, the Sugar Act and the Stamp Act increased the taxes without the colonists' consent. Next was the Boston Massacre, where several men were killed by British soldiers. Finally Samuel addresses the recent Tea Tax, which was also passed without the colonists' vote. This further riles up the bar patrons anger towards Parliament. James, Henri, and Moses arrive at Boston on a horse-drawn wagon. Henri complains about how the ride was uncomfortable. Moses explains that the wagon's axle is damaged and needed to be repaired before the group could return home with Sarah. Meanwhile, Sarah overlooks the docks of Boston Harbor. In the distance, angry colonists spot the Dartmouth and decide to burn it. Samuel Adams rallies the colonists to begin their attack on Boston Harbor. Moses, James, and Henri hide while a group of Mohawk Indians pass by them towards the docks. Moses observes that one of them had blonde hair. James knows that there is an important event taking place and decides to investigate. The Indians, who were actually the colonists in disguise, board the Dartmouth and begin dumping its crates of tea overboard. When the James questions this, Adams tells him that Parliament raised the Tea Tax against the will of the colonies. Henri throws a couple tea leaves chanting the rioters' key phrase, "No taxation without representation!" Writers Written by:Joelle Choucair Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Michael, Miliani, Robby London Category:Episodes Category:Liberty's Kids